1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer system and an indicating method and, especially, to a computer system and an indicating method for indicating a display output device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in technology, the central processing unit is becoming more and more powerful. Making central processing units with a built-in display module has become a trend of future developments. In addition, with computer system cost considerations, one motherboard can be utilized with different models of central processing units. Thus, the central processing unit on the motherboard can be the one with a display module or the one without a display module. In the prior art, motherboards are not able to distinguish differences between the central processing unit on the motherboard having the display module or not. When assembling or configuring the computer system, user(s) may not know if any display output device is required for the computer system. Besides, if there is a plurality of display output devices installed in the computer system, it would have a plurality of port interfaces. Also, users may not know which port interface the monitor should be connected with. The above situations are very likely to confuse users when using the computer system.
Therefore, it is advantageous to provide a new computer system and an indicating method for solving problems in the prior art.